Entre fronteras
by Crislu
Summary: Diferentes marines y civiles han aparecido muertos en las ultimas semanas de un disparo en la nuca sin que haya una relación aparente entre las víctimas, resolver el caso será más complicado de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista. Un miembro del equipo de Gibbs puede estar en peligro... Un caso complicado, que sacará a la luz secretos y sentimientos guardados bajo siete llaves...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Donald Bellisario y a la CBS

**Prólogo**

Un hombre caminaba por las desiertas calles de Jerusalén con una gabardina abrochada hasta la boca, protegiéndose inútilmente del aire helador que se colaba como cuchilladas a través de la ropa.

Sus pasos eran firmes y serenos, aunque de vez en cuando se paraba para extraer un móvil del bolsillo y contemplarlo calmadamente.

De pronto aceleró el paso perdiéndose entre las sombras mientras agudizaba el oído, era mejor pasar inadvertido, no cabía duda. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y comprobó que su pistola seguía en la cartuchera. Esperaba no tener que usarla, pero nunca se sabía.

Pasó entre varías casuchas bajas hasta llegar a su destino, un sucia y desvencijada casa que necesitaba urgentemente una capa de pintura.

Levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta con suavidad, pero ésta se abrió con un sonoro crujido que hizo que todas sus alarmas se dispararan, sacó la pistola con un ágil movimiento y se adentró en el vestíbulo, hasta que sintió el tacto frío de un cañón en su nuca.

—מי אתה, מה שאתה מחפש? (¿Quién eres y qué buscas?)

—Ziva, no dispares. Soy yo—explicó el hombre al tiempo que soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿A qué has venido? Creo haberte dejado las cosas muy claras.

—Estoy aquí por trabajo, debo ocuparme de tu seguridad.

—Sé cuidarme solita. Unos pocos segundos más y descansarías muerto sobre la alfombra.

— ¿De verdad vamos a jugar a esto, Ziva? Son órdenes de Gibbs.

—Gibbs. ¿Por qué cree Gibbs qué estoy en peligro?

—Aquí no, puede haber escuchas. Sígueme.

—Espero que éste no sea un tonto jueguito de los tuyos Tony—amenazó Ziva al tiempo que recogía su chaqueta de encima de un sillón y salía detrás de Dinozzo.

—Sabes que no haría una cosa así.

—Últimamente hay muchas cosas que no tengo claras.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tres semanas antes**

Dinozzo entró en el despacho resoplando, tiró la mochila ceca de su mesa y se sentó pesadamente.

—Ha sido un fin de semana largo.

—Buenos días ¿no?— replicó Ziva.

—No sé qué tienen de buenos.

Tony repaso con la vista toda la oficina y su mirada se posó en McGee.

—Eee Tim ¿Qué tal la fiesta con tus antiguos compañeros de instituto?

—Muy bien, gracias

— ¿Muy bien y gracias? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a decir si fuiste solo o acompañado? Venga Tim cuéntamelo todo—insistió Tony dándole un codazo

—No hay nada que contar, fui con una chica y me reencontr…

— ¿Una chica? ¿Alta, guapa, baja, fea, gorda o delgada? Quiero saber…

—Una chica Dinozzo. No la conoces— le esquivó McGee.

—Era fea ¿no?, no te avergüences, un ligue es un ligue.

—No la conoces, no significa que sea guapa ni fea—levantó McGee la voz indignándose—significa que no te lo voy a contar.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Somos compañeros, un dúo, tenemos un acuerdo no escrito para contarnos estas cosas. No me dejes con la duda—añadió Tony en tono suplicante.

— ¿Queréis dejarlo los dos ya? Si no te lo quiere contar está en todo su derecho.

— ¿Y tú por qué te metes?—preguntó Dinozzo girándose hacia Ziva—Tú sabes con quien fue ¿Verdad?

—No

—Sí—la sonrisa de Tony le llegaba de un lado al otro de la cara

—Nooo

—Que sí

—Está bien, lo sé, pero mis labios están blindados

—Sellados, Ziva, sellados. Es hora de que te aprendas todas las expresiones del idioma, yo no voy a estar aquí siempre para corregirte

—Lo que sea Tony. El caso es que yo sé con quién fu McGee a la fiesta, y no pienso decirte nada— Ziva volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Tener por seguro que lo averiguaré.

—Mejor averigua quién ha matado a nuestra víctima—ordenó Gibbs mientras entraba en la habitación— Tenemos trabajo. Un marine muerto en los astilleros.

**0—0**

_**Nota: Los próximos capítulos serán más largos**_


	3. Capítulo 2

El sol se dejaba ver entre las nubes y parecía que el día estaba despejando, el fin de semana lleno de lluvias daba paso a un lunes soleado.

A pesar de todo eso, el suelo de los astilleros permanecía mojado debido a las lluvias de la noche y al vaivén de marineros que paseaban con las botas llenas de agua.

El equipo del NCIS seguía a un marinero fornido de piel bronceada y ojos verdes.

—Aquí es—habían llegado a una zona del puerto poco concurrida, llena de cajas de madera y diferentes herramientas para arreglar los barcos, cerca de un cobertizo que necesitaba urgentemente una mano de pintura, y que a juzgar por la oxidación del candado hacía años que no se usaba.

Algunos de los trabajadores habían ido hasta allí para curiosear, el marinero les apartó sin miramientos para dejar paso a Gibbs en el mismo momento que Ducky llegaba al escenario del crimen y se mezclaba entre el tumulto.

—Me alegro de verlo Jethro no conseguía encontrar esta zona del astillero.

—Han sido más rápido que usted—respondió el aludido señalando con la cabeza a la ya multitud de curiosos.

—Veo que estás de buen humor.

Gibss se encogió de hombros

—Dinozzo acordona la zona, que no pase nadie.

—Entendido Jefe.

Mientras Tony sacaba una cinta amarilla de su mochila y procedía a cumplir las órdenes Ziva, McGee y Gibbs se arrodillaron frente al cadáver. Era un hombre de mediana edad de pelo rubio muy corto, mandíbula cuadrada y rostro severo, vestido con el uniforme de la marina.

— ¿Podemos identificarlo?

—Estoy en ello jefe— McGee sacó del maletín un aparato pequeño negro, en el que posó el dedo del marine— es el cabo de marina William Keiler.

—La identificación coincide—apuntó Ziva que había estado rebuscando entre los pantalones de la víctima hasta dar con la billetera que ahora mostraba a sus compañeros.

— ¿Causa de la muerte?

—Disparo de bala—Ducky levanto la cabeza del cabo y mostro un orificio de bala en la nuca del cadáver— Hay orificio de entrada, pero no de salida. Le pasaré la bala a Abby.

— ¿Hora de la muerte?—interrogó Ziva

—Por la temperatura del cuerpo yo diría que hace unas 4 horas más o menos.

—Yo podría asegurar que la hora de la muerte fueron las 4:15 de la mañana. ¿Concuerda?

Ducky miró interrogante a McGee, que señaló con el dedo el reloj roto de la víctima cuya aguja grande se había quedado parada en el 3 y la pequeña en el 4.

—Ya veo, muy perspicaz.

— ¿Y? ¿Tenemos algo?—preguntó Dinozzo que se había acercado hasta el grupo junto con el marine que los había dirigido hasta allí.

— ¿A qué hora encontró el cadáver?—le interrogó Gibbs

—Hará una media hora, les llamé inmediatamente en cuanto lo vi.

— ¿Reconoce al hombre?

—Lo siento pero no, por aquí pasa muchísima gente a lo largo del día.

—Comprendo—interrumpió Ziva— ¿Cómo encontró el cadáver, esta zona no parece muy transitada?— añadió mirando a su alrededor.

El hombre miró a Ziva de arriba abajo antes de contestar, se tocó el pelo corto y esbozó una gran sonrisa:

—Mi trabajo es ocuparme de la seguridad del puerto, aquí a veces se cuelan borrachos y vagabundos y esta mañana me recorrí el puerto y los astilleros para comprobar que no se había colado nadie.

—Gracias por su colaboración—Gibbs y el soldado de marina se dieron la mano— ya puede retirarse.

—Es un honor— y mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse se giró hacia Ziva—se le ha caído esto señorita— sujetaba un pequeño trozo de cartulina entre sus dedos.

—Eso no es mío

—Insisto, yo mismo lo he visto caer de su bolsillo—el marine poso la tarjeta en la mano de la agente David y se alejó con grandes zancadas. Ziva miró la tarjeta, en ella estaba escrito el nombre del marine, su dirección y su teléfono.

—Qué forma de ligar tan absurda—protestó Dinosso que observaba la tarjeta por encima del hombro de Ziva.

— ¿No me digas que tienes envidia?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara— Siento decirte Tonny que tú nunca serás ni la mitad de atractivo y original que él.

—Más quisieras—respondió levantando una ceja — ¿No me digas que te gusta ese "muñequito"—Ziva no respondió peros sus ojos brillantes la delataron—A Ziva le gusta el Ken, A Ziva le gusta el Ken— comenzó a a canturrear Dinozzo.

— ¿Quieres parar ya?

—Dejarlo ya los dos—les reprendió Gibbs dándole una colleja a Tonny.

—¿Por qué ella no le das colleja?— se quejó

—Porque tú estabas más cerca y empezaste la discusión—Dinozzo se cruzó de hombros y frunció el ceño, enfurruñándose como si fuera un niño pequeño—Basta de tonterías, a trabajar. Dinozzo, Ziva hablar con los otros marineros haber que pueden deciros, peleas, comportamientos anormales... McGee tú me acompañas a hablar con la familia, de camino comprueba el móvil de la víctima—le lanzó a Tim un móvil negro con tapa.

—Mira jefe es de los tuyos— Ziva y Dinozzo rieron con el chiste, pero Gibbs no sonrió.

—Ducky, llámame en cuanto tengas algo. ¿A qué esperáis? A trabajar—cuando Leroy terminó de hablar el equipo se dispersó para cumplir sus respectivos cometidos.

**0—0**

Gibbs conducía el coche mientras que Tim reposaba en el asiento del copiloto tecleando en el teléfono de la víctima.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A Broad Street, según me han informado el cabo vivía allí con su mujer.

— ¿Alguna novedad con el móvil?

—Todo normal.

La casa del cabo era pequeña, con la fachada de color salmón, unas escaleras llevaban hasta la puerta principal. Gibbs llamó a la puerta, una mujer de pelo largo negro, morena, delgada y no demasiado alta les atendió:

—Buenos días puedo ayudarles en algo.

— ¿La señora Keiler?—preguntó Tim

—Sí soy yo, ¿ocurre algo?

—Somos agentes del NCIS

—Pasen—así lo hicieron y penetraron en un pequeño salón con un gran sofá azul, una mesita y una televisión— siéntense.

—Señora Keiler—empezó Gibbs—siento comunicarle que su marido ha fallecido.

La mujer se quedó parada en su asiento, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a respirar con dificultad

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—gritó Tim, pero Gibbs ya se había levantado y le tendía un inhalador a la mujer.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?—preguntó McGee, Gibbs señaló a la mesa del salón.

Una vez que la mujer se hubo recuperado, los agentes hicieron las preguntas protocolarias.

— ¿Su marido tenía algún enemigo?

—No que yo sepa, aunque se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y no era muy efusivo a la hora de hablar de su trabajo.

— ¿Se comportó de un modo poco habitual estos días?— la señora Keiler negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que irnos—finalizó la entrevista Jethro —sería mejor que pasará el día con un familiar por si vuelve a tener una crisis.

—No tengo a nadie cerca, todos mis parientes viven en Israel, allí le conocí ¿saben?— la mujer había sacado un pañuelo y se enjugaba las lágrimas— en seguida nos hicimos novios, y hace unos años nos casamos y yo me vine a vivir aquí con él. Siento aburriros con estas historias, seguro que tienen mucho que hacer— se disculpó la mujer haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

—No se preocupe señora Keiler, encontraremos al asesino de su marido—contestó McGee firme.

—Adira, me llamo Adira—se despidió.


End file.
